


I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife

by thegalacticpope



Series: latino!Jason Todd [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Catholicism, Drabble, Gen, death mentions, latino!jason todd, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalacticpope/pseuds/thegalacticpope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a tough day, the worst. So Jason did what he always did when the days were long and wore on his soul: he went to church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @redwingandchill. All she wanted was EXTREMELY CATHOLIC LATINO JASON TODD. Somehow this got angsty.
> 
> This is more of a drabble really, it's super short, from my tumblr ask box.

It had been a particularly brutal night on patrol, so Jason did what he always did when things got rough. He went to church. Bruce found him in Gotham’s oldest cathedral, La Iglesia de St. Domingo. Jason was in an inconspicuous pew, shoulders hunched, head bowed. 

Bruce didn’t try to be quiet. He let his cape rustle as he slowly approached, giving Jason some time as he regarded the small chapels lining the nave. He hadn’t been here since… he let the unpleasant thought fall away.

“You don’t have to lurk back there _jefe_. I’m not praying.”

“Hm.”

Bruce slides into the pew next to his son, and regards him quietly. Jason’s face was ragged, and he was struggling to keep it in a hard line. His eyes were tight, sunken in. His lips trembled. 

“It wasn’t your fault, son.”

“ _I know._  I know. But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s dead Bruce. He was just a kid, and now he’s dead.”

Bruce was silent. He knew how much young deaths bothered Jason. And he also knew that the Red Hood was gaining a reputation in Robbinsville for being friendly, comforting, and safe, to the citizens there, but especially the kids. He also knew that Jason knew this boy in particular.

Bruce put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, rubbing warm circles through the leather. 

“His name was José.”

“I know.”

They sat in silence for a while. Bruce sat beside his son, letting his silent tears fill the empty church. Eventually he quieted, wiped his face. Then he stood up.

“Let’s go.”

Bruce stood too. He excited the pew and Jason followed, crossing himself, slinging his helmet under his arm. 

Jason caught him watching, and quirked an eyebrow. “I know I’m a zombie now, but I’m still Catholic.”

His voice was watery, and cracked, but Bruce took his offered olive branch. “I know. I remember.”

“This was always my favorite church. St. Domingo Savio, he’s the patron saint of juvenile delinquents. I thought it fit.”

“Hm,” Bruce agreed. “I know you’re going over to see José’s mother. But after that… come home?”

Jason looked at him with full eyes, nodded sharply. “Okay,  _papá._ ”

Bruce watched Jason leave the La Iglesia de St. Domingo and into the warm Gotham night. He knew Jason would spend hours with José’s family. But his son promised, so he knew he’d be home.

The church was empty as Bruce left, but memories echoed from the stone walls. There was a time when the church was full. Of friends, family, heroes in disguise. All had come to mourn the death of a young boy, killed in the line of duty as Batman’s partner. 

Of course he knew Jason was Catholic. He never forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at www.thegalacticpope.tumblr.com to talk comics or prompt me!


End file.
